The Garden
by xXtusamiXx
Summary: Drew is feeling down after he lost a contest. May see's he is down and takes it as her job to cheer him up. Contestshipping MayxDrew Drew x May
1. Chapter 1

The Garden

Summary: Drew is feeling down after he lost a contest. May see's he is down and takes it as her job to cheer him up. Contestshipping MayxDrew Drew x May I was going to call it A sweet moment but I changed it to the Garden.

It was a nice and sunny day in the Pokémon world. Everyone was enjoying a nice party at the after party for the contest. Everyone was there having tons of fun, everyone but Drew that is. May was enjoying herself chatting with people tell she noticed Drew was not anywhere in slight. For some reason she felt sad that she didn't see him.

She decided to go and look for him. So she looked every where for him but still could not find him anywhere. Then she thought maybe he took a walk, so she went outside to look for him. She was going to give up so she started heading back to the party when she finally found him at the park on a bench. She got closer to him when she saw him looking very sad which was not like Drew.

May didn't like it when any of her friends where sad. Even if it was Drew, she wanted him to be happy, maybe even smile. She wanted to cheer him up. He did the same to her when she was feeling really down. She wondered what would make Drew sad. After all she never saw Drew sad before. It must be really serious. Whatever it was she was going to cheer him up. "Hey Drew what are you doing out here instead of enjoying the party." May said as she took a seat next to him. "Mind if I sit here."

Drew looked over towards May and wondered why she was talking to him. It wasn't a bad thing just usually their conversations weren't nice or civil. "No and I am not the partying type." Drew said to her his head looking towards the ground. He didn't want May to see him like this but it looks like she already had. He signed and ran his fingers threw his hair.

May really hated seeing him so sad and depressed. She tried thinking of ways to cheer him up. She thought of a lot of things but none of them seemed like this would work. May suddenly remembered a place she saw earlier when she was on her way to the party and thought it was perfect. It would defiantly cheer him up. May grinned and thought of Drew's face when he would see it.

"Hey Drew come with me." May said pulling him up. Drew looked at her curiously, wondering what she was up to, but May just pulled him down the path. He also didn't know where they were going, but decided to follow here anyway. He trusted her enough not to do anything bad to him. They went threw some bushes and down another path. When they almost got there May stopped and turned around to Drew.

"Okay Drew close you eyes." May said with a big smile on her face. Drew closed his eyes wondering what to expect. He just hoped it wasn't going to be anything crazy or stupid. May walked him a bit further and then stopped again.

"Ok Drew open your eyes." May said with a huge grin on her face. Drew did and was amazed at what he saw. It was a huge garden with almost every type on flower you can think of. It was beautiful. The grass was a lush green. The flowers blended so well together. The sun hit the flowers just right so some of them even looked like they sparkled. There was some pokemon around, but that just seemed to complete the image. It was just picture perfect. He would have thought this was a wonderful dream, if didn't know it was real. Drew walked to the roses and stared at them. Drew tried to talk, but no words would come out.

May walked over to him and said, "Do you like it I found it in my way to the party." Drew didn't say any thing but instead looked at May and smiled. May was so shocked she never seen Drew smile before at her like that before. It made her feel really happy for some reason.

"Thank you May you really made me happy. I'm glad you brought me here." Drew said honestly, his eyes staring right into hers. May was really shocked, but happy at the same time. She was glad too that she brought him here. "No problem Drew, but now do you mind telling me what was wrong." Drew sat down in the grass. _"Should I tell her" _Drew thought. He began thinking of all the pros and cons of telling her. For some reason he began thinking of a lot more cons than pros.

"Well if you want to know the truth I was just thinking." Drew said staring at her. "About what" May said staring at him with curious eyes. She really wanted to know why he was so sad. She wanted to help him with what ever it was.

"I was thinking about how to tell you I love you and how to do this." Drew said leaning in to kiss her. May just sat there, but when she felt Drew's lips she started to kiss him back. May broke the kiss and blushed really hard. Her head racing with a million thoughts she didn't know what to do. When she saw him starring at her sadly, she realized she never answered him.

May smiled at him, "I love you too Drew. I am really glad you're happy again." Drew didn't answer instead he just smiled at looked up at the sky. May then sat up. "I really think we should get back to the party before my friends start wondering where I am." Drew stood up to. "Okay but before we go you need to promise me something." He told her while staring at her. "What is it Drew?" May asked turning back to him. "You need to promise that we will come back here someday. This will now be our garden." He said while taking her hand. "Okay we will come back her someday to our garden. It's a promise." May said while holding his hand. They walked back to the party hand in hand. Waiting tell the day where they would both return to their garden together.

A/N: Ok I know it is not good, but please review. Oh and sorry for any mistakes.

P.S. I edited this version so it is longer and flows better.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Ok I am so dumb. I was reading my stories, when I realized I didn't put a disclaimer on this one. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and I never will.

One last thing, thank you nice people who didn't sue me.


End file.
